A Strange Conversation
by RiddlePanda
Summary: An odd conversation between Kim and Dr. Drakken. Rated for language


A STRANGE CONVERSATION

This is based on an actual instant message conversation I had with my best friend.

The plot of the story is while fighting, Kim and Dr. Drakken get trapped in a room and their conversation they have while waiting to be rescued.

Disney owns all this stuff, except for flesh eating paper and my mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim: Damn! The door's locked!

Drakken: I guess we're going to have to wait until our sidekicks come to rescue us.

Kim: Ron is my partner, not a sidekick.

Drakken: So it's true…

Kim: What?!

Drakken: Oh come on! Inquiring minds want to know. What's going on between you and Ron?

Kim: What do you mean?

Drakken: You are so dense! Do you like Ron?

Kim: He's my friend.

Drakken: Duh! But do you like him, like him?

Kim: No. Besides I can't really get into a relationship right now. There's school, cheerleading, Josh Mankey, my brothers, and saving the world. Plus, I have a headache and I have woman problems right now!

Drakken: Too much information!

Kim: Sorry.

Drakken: Oh come on Kim! Ron is so fucking in love with you! I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at you! You two would make a great couple. Come on, admit it. You love Ron.

Kim: I…I…

Drakken: Have I finally found the one thing I can beat Kim Possible at?

Kim: No!

Drakken: Tell you what, I'll get rid of all your villains, your family, and this Josh Mankey for a couple of days and you and Ron can start your relationship. I can easily arrange it.

Kim: Drakken, you need a hobby.

Drakken: Actually, trying to take over the world is a hobby. I actually have a job.

Kim: You do? What?

Drakken: Well, they don't call me doctor for nothing you know.

Kim: But you dropped out. My dad told me.

Drakken: Yeah, Technical College, but not Medical College. I have a P.H.D. I work at the Middleton Clinic on my off days.

Kim: I never knew that.

Drakken: Yeah, well I have to get money from somewhere. Shego spends money like a hot knife through butter. Did you know she spent one hundred dollars on nail care products alone last month? She doesn't even take off her gloves!

Kim: I never knew this much about you. You're really neat.

Drakken: It's really nice talking to you and not fighting.

Kim: I know. It is. Hey, why don't you stop trying to take over the world and we can talk even more, like get coffee or something?

Drakken: Are you asking me out on a date?

Kim: (blushing) No…I just…

Drakken: You are right though.

Kim: About what?

Drakken: We should all take a vacation. I have four tickets to the Bahamas. I could say that everybody has some strange disease except you, me, Shego, and Ron and we could all go have fun.

Kim: Why'd you buy four tickets?

Drakken: I didn't. This one guy at the clinic had like foot rot and he's super rich and gave them to me for curing him.

Kim: I have a question. Do you like Shego?

Drakken: Well…yes. I am so in love with her but I'm afraid she'll laugh if I confess my love.

Kim: You should go for it. At least see what her feelings are.

Drakken: I should, no, I will. Thanks Kim.

Kim: You know what, Drakken?

Drakken: What?

Kim: Fuck the world! I hate it and I'm tired of saving stupid ignorant idiots! I quit!

Drakken: No! You can't! I need you. Ron needs you. What about him?

Kim: He can go join the Go Team.

Drakken: What would his name be?

Kim: Rego? 

Drakken: Fits. But you can't quit! What will all the bad guys think?

Kim: Fuck them.

Drakken: Kim, be reasonable. If you quit, I won't get to see you grow up, and get married and have children. You're like the daughter I never had!

Kim: How about this. I go evil and become your new sidekick, Elizabeth.

Drakken: Elizabeth?

Kim: Yeah, Elizabeth Kimberly Ann Possible. My full name.

Drakken: I was going to name MY daughter Elizabeth! Your father stole THAT away from me too!

Kim: Well, we could get revenge on them.

Drakken: Yes, and I will change my name back to Drew Lipsky!

Kim: Really?

Drakken: No, Drakken sounds way too menacing. So do you have any ideas for ruling the world?

Kim: Flesh eating paper. As soon as it touches you, your flesh begins to disintegrate!

Drakken: We're trying to take over the world, not kill people!

Kim: Fuck the world. Besides I've already tried it out on Bonnie. She thought she was getting an outbreak of zits.

Drakken: You've actually MADE it already?

Kim: Hey, like the job description says, I can do anything.

Drakken: I've improved a bunch of my inventions. With all this, we CAN take over the world.

Kim: Everyone will be MY slave!

Drakken: Uh, don't you mean OURS?!

Kim: Yeah, whatever.

Drakken: Partners?

Kim: Partners.

(they shake hands just as the door is blasted open)

Ron: Kim are you okay?

Shego: Dr. D, did she kill you yet?

Kim: We're fine, Ron.

Drakken: Yeah, just fine. We've decided to be on the same side now.

Shego: Damn! Blowing open the door got dust all over me!

Kim: Here Shego, have a napkin.

(Kim and Drakken grin at each other.)

THE END?


End file.
